


It's a...

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames decides not to find out the baby's gender till they are born. Arthur goes into labor and YOU decide what the gender is and Edward's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a...

Over the next nine months, Arthur grew larger and larger. He did his best to include Edward throughout the months, letting Edward press his ear to his belly or his hand to feel the baby kick. He let him pick out baby clothes and decoration for the nursery and Eames let him help when he had to move something or build something. 

Arthur always knew that having Eames with him now would be so much better, so much easier but he didn’t realize how better until he started getting bigger and he grew more tired and couldn’t do what he usually did. He forgot what it was like to be so large and have a toddler running around and a small dog and just as he started to feel overwhelmed, he saw Eames was right there for him. He took care of Woody and Edward, walking them both so they got tired and took a nap. He made all the meals, he accompanied Arthur to do his errands, he helped do the laundry. Arthur was never more grateful for his husband as they both sat on the couch, Edward coloring on the floor as they both folded laundry. Arthur stopped and looked at him, smiling as he said,

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For helping me out.”

“Well…it’s my house too. And my kid.”

He ran his hand over Arthur’s belly and he laughed as Eames grinned as they went back to folding clothes. 

They had decided not to find out the gender of the baby so everything was neutral, room wise, clothing wise, toy wise. Not that it mattered anyway, Arthur thought boy or girl, the baby would still have an older sibling who already had toys. Eames had asked him what he thought it was.

“I don’t know. I don’t believe in those old wives tale of carrying high or low, or how long you’re pregnant, whatever. I think it might be another boy.”

“What do you want?”

“I’d like a little girl. Little Rose.”

Eames laughed.

“Sticking with that name huh?”

“Edward picked it out.”

“He said Briar Rose.”

"I hate the name Rose. I rather have Briar Rose. Sounds nicer. Especially with your family name.”

“Briar Rose Eames. You’re right that does sound nice.”

When Arthur was close to his due date, one night after dinner, Arthur went into labor. They had been prepared so Eames gathered up his little boy, pet Woody and then helped Arthur into the car as he drove him to the hospital. 

He and Edward waited for a while and he was upset he couldn’t be in there with him but Edward couldn’t go in and he had no one to watch him so they hung out in the waiting room, Edward falling asleep on him as they waited. 

Eventually, the doctor let him know Arthur was fine and so was their baby girl. Eames went into Arthur’s room, seeing his husband looking tired but happy, cradling their little girl as Eames gently woke Edward.

“Hey, wake up, kiddo. Your sister is here.”

Edward woke up, rubbing his eye as he groaned.

“I wanted a brother.”

Eames laughed a little, settling beside Arthur as he said,

“You’ll love your little sister. Look at her. She’s pretty right?”

Edward looked at the sleeping baby and he gently reached for her hand, petting her like he would Woody. Arthur smiled,

“She’s little.”

“That’s right. She is and it’s your job as a big brother to protect her.”

“Yeah?”

Eames nodded and Edward suddenly had a determined look on his face.

“I’ll protect her.”

Eames kissed his son’s head as Edward said,

“Is her name Rose?”

“Briar Rose. Just like the movie.” Answered Arthur.

Edward looked pleased now as he pet his little sister’s hand again. A little while later, Eames still cradling his son as he slept, Briar Rose in her bassinet, Arthur exhausted, Eames still sat beside him, holding his hand.

“We can go home tomorrow.”

Arthur nodded.

“Yeah. I’m so tired.”

“Don’t worry my love, I’ll take care of things until you’re back up on your feet.”

Arthur smiled.

“I had to do all this by myself with Edward. I was so depressed and lonely and tired all the time…”

“I know. But now you don’t have to do it alone.”

Eames took his hand, bringing it to his mouth, kissing him and Arthur sighed, looking at his family.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“Yes I do.”

Eames kissed his hand again.


End file.
